<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kitty's little woof by Elderon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601364">kitty's little woof</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elderon/pseuds/Elderon'>Elderon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ever After High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Nicknames, Teasing, kitty stop flirting challenge ready go, random oneshot bc i have ever after high nostalgia induced brainrot, while i procrastinate working on all of my lumity wips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elderon/pseuds/Elderon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cerise gets a haircut<br/>or<br/>approximately 1k words of Kitty trying(and failing) to woo her ex-girlfriend, current...(?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitty Cheshire/Cerise Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kitty's little woof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She raised the scissors again, hesitant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was rare that she ever saw herself in this raw form- face wiped clean, hood down, ears painfully poignant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This stupid long hair was getting on her nerves(among other things). She had been tripping over it, getting the ends practically matted in mud when she was running. And she had been doing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of that recently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with that, her mother’s words rebounded in her head. She had explicitly forbidden her from cutting it short for whatever reason, whether it was to act as a sort of cover up to obscure her more wolf-like features or a way to passively force her to stop running. Even though she would never say it aloud, she had always harbored a strong distaste for the sport, considering how Cerise was her intended heir. As their father's predecessor, she encouraged the trait in Ramona, allowing to bleed into the borderline abuse of power she held over Cerise’s head, constantly taunting her about how much care their mother put into Ramona’s sporting career over her own. And she didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Cerise could just toss aside the hood, her life would be so much better. She wouldn’t feel the noose of fate tightening around her throat every time a breeze blew past her and threatened to blow her hood off or when Kitty pulled one of her reckless… stunts again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speak of the devil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to do it for you? You’ve been staring at those scissors like you’re being tempted by the devil. Or maybe a prime raw veal steak.” She sighed, lowering the shears again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t know? Maybe I don’t actually want to cut it off, Kitty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puh-</span>
  <em>
    <span>lease</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cerise. You already gave me your independence speech.” The cheshire frowned, falling back on the branch she was lounging on so that she was hanging by her bent knees. “C’mon, I just know you’re just itching to cut a few pounds off that pretty little head of yours.” A grin spread across her face. She glittered for a moment, then fell completely invisible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cerise exhaled. It wasn’t a weird thing for Kitty to do stuff like that, but it didn’t stop it from unnerving her, reliving the less than fantastic memories associated with the invisible girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She froze up as an invisible hand cupped the side of her face, another on her hip, and finally, a head on her shoulder, a now visible body standing behind her in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was she…</span>
  <em>
    <span> purring?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…” The hand on her waist moved, taking a half-hearted swipe at the shears, which Cerise moved out of her grasp. “Oh come onnn, be a good little woof and let Kitty help you-” She stretched to make another grab at the scissors, missing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you always insist on being like this?” Cerise groaned, watching Kitty continue to struggle to get the tool in her grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who came to me of all people, little woof.” She bopped Cerise’s nose with her pinky. “But if I’m making you that uncomfortable, the door is just behind you. Feel free to leave.” Cerise considered it for a moment but remained planted where she stood before the mirror. In this moment of thought, however, she had lowered her hand, allowing Kitty to snatch the scissors right out of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha!” She raised them in victory, looking sinisterly upon the mass of hair before her. Even though she was practically at the cheshire’s mercy, she hesitated. Why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Kitty..?” She just stared at the rebel through the mirror quizzically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m waiting for the green flag. I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>malicious, CiCi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and your stupid nicknames…” She muttered. “Ok. Fine. Just… get it over with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A section fell, then a chunk, then all of it- piling up in one massive heap at her feet. She had purposefully avoided looking at the mirror, but she could already feel the difference, how much lighter her head felt already. It was so freeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’m done.” Kitty’s heels clicked against the wood as she took a few steps back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have the courage to look. Ever since she heard that first snip she could hear her mother’s voice in her ears, shouting obscenities about how the short hair would condemn her from following the riding hood destiny and out her as a Badwolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She inhaled, allowing her eyes to meet the mirror, and breathed a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked nice, hardly grazing her shoulders on either side. She turned to her side, revealing the bristly tail she had been covering for so long. It wagged slightly- a visual depiction of the joy she felt after losing all that dead weight from her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a stronger question still remained floating around her head. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Kitty, why did you agree to do this?” She was invisible again, but soon reappeared beside her in the mirror, staring with a hint of satisfaction at the tail she probably didn’t even know existed until then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, Hood, why do I do anything?” In a bold move, she grabbed the end of the new appendage, admiring the tough auburn fur. “Do you remember when you kissed me at that dance, back in middle school?” Cerise scrunched up her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude. I thought it was nice.” The cheshire released her tail from her grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do have such a knack for bringing up touchy subjects whenever we make any progress as…” Cerise faltered. “As…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As what, little woof?” Kitty blinked at her, and, when after a moment’s wait she gave no response, sighed dramatically. “It’s getting late. You better run along home, back to your dorm before Headmaster Grimm gets on my case about foul play again.” </span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span>“Foul play..?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Wouldn’t have the first time it’s happened, but hey- who’s keeping score. I don’t mind adding one more tally to my record though, if you ever get an itch for-” Unwilling to put up with any more of the sentences she might consider somewhat flirting, Cerise slammed the door shut behind her before Kitty could finish and ran off into the night air with far more uncomfortable thoughts than she usually harbored, none of which were about her freshly cut hair. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>after an in-depth discussion about the sexual orientations and gender identities of every single EAH character w my friend and deciding that Kitty and Cerise were bitter exes, i resolved to write a little drabble about them<br/>Yes, i am aware that the EAH fandom is dead, yes i am almost an adult and writing fanfiction revolving around a children's show from 2014, yes we exist</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>